


Sweet dreams (are made of this)

by Spoopyroll



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, sleepy kimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopyroll/pseuds/Spoopyroll
Summary: A sleepy Kimi can't find his way through the paddock, and SHAARL and Seb goes for a look after the Ferrari driver





	Sweet dreams (are made of this)

Kimi was and has always been known as the iceman. It had just been a fact from day one. He was this façade of a man didn’t speak much, didn’t do much and most noticeable of all, never showed any emotions.

As the “iceman” gained more popularity over the years, people started speculating. Was this just a persona Kimi used in the media? Was he really that emotion-less in real life? How did he act when there wasn’t any cameras?

Even people around the paddock started speculating about the Finn, even going as far as to ask his teammate, Sebastian, about how he was when there wasn’t cameras around.

. Seb quickly dismissed them all, claiming he hadn’t anything to say about the matter.

Something people always seemed shocked about, was when they actually got to know Kimi, he was almost as soft as they can be. But few people knew this, cause few people really knew Kimi. 

 

Kimi stumbled through the pitlane, not even remembering what he was supposed to do here. The tiredness in his eyes was showing with full force. His shoulders were leaned forward and his steps felt heavy, making an awful lot of noice each time he stepped. 

The reason for all this tiredness was actually his own stupidity, and now he couldn’t come up with a good reason for why he did it. He’d been up all night face timing his kids, which was sweet and all, but it was still a race weekend, and he still had to be focused, something he couldn’t be now.

Luckily for Kimi, there was few people in the paddock at the moment for some reason, and even fewer were noticing him walking there, so he took that as a good sign.

I Kimi felt his eyes starting to drop. He was just so tired. He knew yesterday that he might regret face timing the kids, but damn. It was about half past five in the afternoon, and he felt like he might collapse soon if he didn’t find a place to lay down.

Kimi walked by a random place at the paddock and passed some random plastic chairs on his way. He normally wouldn’t settle with some scrappy plastic chairs, but he couldn’t let himself be bothered by the uncomfortableness nor if someone got mad at him for sleeping on their chairs, he had to sleep, and he had to do it now.

So that’s what he did. He lazily organized the chairs so they laid in a row, stumbling and almost falling in the process, and climbed onto them, laying onto his side. He quickly fell asleep, uncomfortably laying on the plastic chairs, but he didn’t care. He got to sleep and that’s what mattered.

 

Seb and Charles were walking through the paddock some hours later, discussing different things. Charles were happily babbling away about something awkward that happened to him during the summer break.

“And then, Pierre suddenly bursts out of a bush of all things, and he attacks me!” Charles told Seb. “Yeah yeah, that’s great, but we should find Kimi,” Seb, slightly annoyed that the Finn had just suddenly disappeared.

“He was supposed to join me in a meeting that ended 30 minutes ago.” Seb pointed out, clearly annoyed. Because no one knew where Kimi was at the moment and Kimi also had a tendency to not answer the phone, Seb got tasked to find him.

But not only that he was also told to bring Charles with him. Seen as they would be future teammates, Arivabene thought it might be good for them to get to know each other, but Seb just saw it as a way to get him to babysit Charles.

Suddenly Seb stopped dead in his tracks, and stared towards the Haas pitlane box. Charles turned towards the box as well, and couldn’t help but let out a little “aawwe”.

Right there, on the chairs of the haas pit crew, curled up to his side, laid one sleeping Kimi. 

The Ferrari and soon-to-be-Ferrari driver quickly walked up to the sleeping man. They both instantly turned to eachother, bot with a ‘what do we do now’ face.

“We could just shove him off the chairs”, Charles whispered. “What? No! Are you crazy!” Seb snarled back,”do you know how he can be when he’s angry, he’ll..” 

He didn’t get to come with any suggestions, as Charles quickly shut him up and pointed towards the, now half-awake Finn. Kimi half-raised himself from the chairs, looking around in confusion. “Wh-why are you talking so damn loud.. M’trying to sleep..” He groggily said, and laid back down to get some more sleep

“No no no no! No more sleep for you now Kimi.” Seb told the Finn, who now was almost completely asleep again. Looking down on Kimi, both Seb and Charles couldn’t help but let out a unified “awwwwe” when they looked at him. 

Kimi did actually look a lot younger when he was asleep. He didn’t put in an effort to not show emotions, or rather, he couldn’t put in an effort to not show his emotions, causing him to look way more relaxed in his sleep.

Charles and Sebastian quickly agreed that they had to move him to a more comfortable space, with few people of course. Kimi had fallen asleep again, and this time not waking up as easily, so Charles and Seb had to hold him by his shoulders and slowly but steadily, walk him to his drivers room.

When they finally reached the room, they quickly, but carefully put the sleeping Finn down onto the small sofa. Surprisingly, Kimi didn’t wake up, and just laid down, finding a more comfortable position.

Seb and Charles looked down on Kimi, both smiling. Seb looked up at Charles, letting out a tired sigh. 

“Thank you for helping me with him” Seb said, smiling.

“Oh, no problem, really..” Charles answered shyly. 

Seb looked down on Kimi again. For some reason, there was something calming about seeing him like this. Not as the “iceman” who never showed emotions or reactions, but as Kimi. Soft, laughing, happy Kimi, who only the few closest to him could see.

“You love him..” Charles stated

“You bet his Finnish ass I do.” Sebastian smugly replied.


End file.
